reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Shall Be Last
(PS4) or (ONE) then press (PS4) or (ONE) to select the Item Wheel * Select Kit and use / (PS4) or / (ONE) to cycle to Binoculars * Take out the bounty hunters quietly * Follow Javier and Charles * Take out the bounty hunters * Rescue Sean | rewards = Tomahawk | previous = "Americans at Rest" | next = "Pouring Forth Oil I" }}The First Shall Be Last is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Following a tip-off on Sean's whereabouts, Arthur, Trelawny, Javier and Charles track Ike Skelding's bounty hunters up the Upper Montana River and attempt to rescue Sean. Story To start this quest, the player must go to Javier, just north of Blackwater. Arthur learns that Sean will be transported to a federal prison, and a plan is created to intercept them in transit to save him. The player will follow Josiah and Javier on horseback, and they'll see a boat, where Sean is. They will proceed to kill Skelding's bounty hunters and save Sean. When Arthur gets back to camp that night, the gang will be having a party to celebrate Sean's return. Gold Medal Objectives * Silently kill the bounty hunters by the river with Javier. * Shoot the rope to free Sean. * Get 10 headshots. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Several bounty hunters: Killed by Arthur, Javier, and Charles in order to rescue Sean. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 17 - The First Shall be Last Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 17 - The First Shall be Last Replay & Gold Medal Trivia *The Bolt Action Rifle can be obtained in the mission but has to be done exactly as shown here: **Arthur and Javier will silently kill two Bounty Hunters when Trelawny provides a distraction. Then, Javier and Arthur will begin to proceed up the valley towards the Bounty Hunter camp. The first two Bounty Hunters in this valley - especially the one on the LEFT of the other Bounty Hunter carries and drops the Bolt Action Rifle if you kill him first. You MUST kill him, not just wound or otherwise alert the pair to your presence as he will swap it out for a Carbine Repeater and will not drop the Bolt Action Rifle upon death. *The machete can be obtained in this mission by killing the bounty hunter attacking Charles before going up the hill. *Under normal circumstances in the story line, Arthur Morgan will receive an immediate Dead or Alive wanted level if he travels south of the Upper Montana River into either Tall Trees or Great Plains, and will be swarmed and one-shotted by lawmen if he does not retreat. If this mission has not been completed, the law will not be as prominent if Arthur strays south. This is to allow the player to safely get to the location of the mission without being killed, but the law WILL still pursue and kill Morgan if he gets too close to Blackwater, or continues to stray south towards New Austin. *This mission is the only time in the main story that the player is in control of Arthur Morgan in territory that includes Red Dead Redemption's world map. For the duration of the game, Arthur Morgan is restricted to all the "new" territories created for Red Dead Redemption II, which includes Big Valley, and all of the states of New Hanover, Ambarino, and Lemoyne due to the ramifications of the failed ferry heist before the story line began. *Somewhat ironically, the title of the mission is a reversal of what happens to Sean later. Out of those who were unaccounted for after the ferry heist he's the last member the gang has to rescue, and is also the first one to die. (While Micah is in Strawberry jail around the same time, he was arrested for a different crime) Notes * Do not waste any time in looting everything and anything from the Bounty Hunter's camp when the mission ends. You will soon receive a WANTED status, prompting several Lawmen to appear and investigate. Instead it is adviced to loot the bodies and the camp right before releasing Sean off the rope. Navigation de:Die Ersten werden die Letzten sein ru:Первые станут последними Category:Redemption II Missions